


Happy(?) Holidays

by orphan_account



Series: Ten Years Later Universe [6]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Christmas fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will misses the Horton tree trimming because he's sick and just decides to stay at the mansion. That was the point where even his own family started to turn on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for mentions of rape apply due to the fact we're talking about Nick's attempt and what Jack did. Honestly, Will just lashes out.
> 
> Also there's the excessive use of the word "bitch" from Will and Victor.

"It's just a cold, but I feel like someone is pounding my head with a sledge hammer," Will sighed, sitting on the couch while Adrienne felt his head.

"You don't feel like you have a fever," Adrienne said, "You might be right about it being a cold. You probably picked it up being out in the snow with Ari yesterday."

"She isn't sick," Will commented.

"Well, she had on gloves and a hat like we told her to," Adrienne said, "And who was the one who didn't put on gloves and a hat?"

Will laughed quietly, "I'm a grown man and I had a scarf on."

Adrienne rolled her eyes, "I don't think you should be going outside anytime soon."

"We have the tree trimming tonight," Will sighed, running his hand through his hair, "I have to get Ari ready and make Sonny put on a tie and you know how difficult that is when it's not some kind of meeting-"

"See, it will stress you out," Adrienne said, "It's too cold to late Ari out anyways. I don't think it will hurt to miss one."

Will bit his lip, "You don't think they would be mad? I mean...things are already pretty tense around Salem because of the current battle going on over coffee."

Adrienne laughed quietly, "Will, things are always tense in Salem," she smiled, "Don't worry about it, sweetie."

Will pursed his lips, "I think you're right. It won't matter if I cancel. It's just a tree trimming."

"If you want to hang a bulb on a tree that badly, there's a tree in here," Adrienne smiled at him, "I have to get back to work...I'm sure Sonny will call to check on you soon. There's Tylenol in the medicine cabinet," she called, walking out.

Will sighed, lying back on the couch.

It wasn't a big deal...was it?

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come downstairs to the party?" Sonny sighed. 

"Sonny, I can't breathe out of my nose and I sound horrible," Will said, "My head hurts and I just want to sleep," he sighed, "Tell Ari I'm sorry." 

"Sweetie, she's six," Sonny laughed, "I'm sure she won't hate you for the rest of your life. Uncle Vic is already giving her so much candy she hardly realizes you aren't there."

Will just sighed, closing his eyes, "Your brothers aren't here, are they? They're hardly ever here and I don't want to-" 

"No, their flight got delayed, they aren't going to be here until tomorrow," Sonny sat down on the edge of the bed, "Don't worry, okay? I just want you to get better." 

Will pursed his lips, "You don't think my family will be mad, right?"

"No, it's just a tree trimming," Sonny told him and kissed his head, "I'm going to head downstairs. Do you want anything?" 

Will shook his head and closed his eyes, "Just a nap." 

"Okay," Sonny smiled, "Get some rest, you're supposed to take another Tylenol in a few hours, so I'll wake you up then." 

Will nodded and closed his eyes. 

It wasn't a big deal. 

* * *

Will woke up and checked the clock. It was an hour before he had to take medicine again and he could hear people downstairs now. He grabbed his phone and looked at it.

** (3) Unread Messages  **

Will sighed and grabbed it. 

**Mom:** Merry Christmas, sweetie! I'll be video chatting you tomorrow but I just wanted to make sure you're having a good time. The kids say hi and they love you. 

**(1)** **Attachment**

Will smiled as he clicked the attachment and a picture of his siblings and his mother on a couch, smiling, appeared. They had a tree behind them and Johnny was waving at the camera. He quickly typed back that he was having a good time and that he loved all of them too, so he didn't worry her. 

**Abby:** Will, where are you? 

**Abby:** I can't really hold the tree trimming off any longer. 

Will sighed and saw that the message was from an hour ago and typed back. 

**Will:** Sorry, Abbs, I got sick and decided to stay home. I haven't really left the bed today. 

A response came a few moments later. 

**Abby:** I hung your bulb and Ari's.

**Abby:** The least you could do was send Sonny over so I could see my goddaughter on Christmas Eve since you're already keeping her from us on Christmas Day. 

Will gritted his teeth and typed back. 

**Will:** I am SICK, Abigail. My head HURTS. I'm not going to get dressed up, get Ari dressed, and then go out in the cold to put a damn bulb on a tree! 

**Will:** And Ari is staying with her PARENTS on Christmas. Me and Sonny. Period. Then we're going to take her to see Gabi. I'm sorry, but you're her godmother, not her mother. 

**Abby:** Are you seriously doing this right now? After you just missed a tradition that we do every year? 

**Will:** Abigail, I am SICK. 

**Abby:** Yeah, right. 

**Abby:** Why don't you just admit that they're your family now and not us? With all the trash you've been writing lately, you're basically a Kiriakis. 

Will sat up in bed and typed back furiously. 

**Will:** Don't act like this family is full of horrible people.

Will hesitated before typing out the next message quickly. 

**Will:** At least I haven't slept with a married man. You're obviously attracted to horrible people.

**Abby:** Would you let that go? 

**Will:** No. 

**Abby:** That's the past, what you're doing is in the present. 

**Will:** My nose is plugged up, my head hurts, I can't even taste any food, and I sound like crap, Abigail! 

**Abby:** Right. 

**Will:** Merry Christmas,  Abigail. 

**Abby:** Same to you. 

"Bitch!" Will yelled before he could stop himself and then put his hands over his mouth quickly. The noise downstairs didn't stop and he sighed in relief. 

Someone knocked on the door hesitantly. 

"Will?" Sonny asked quietly, "Are you awake?" 

"Maybe," Will mumbled. 

Sonny looked confused as he walked in and shut the door, "I just told everyone you must have tripped or something...that's why you yelled. I said I would come up and check on you...are you okay?"

"Abigail's a bitch," Will said bluntly, "I've tried to keep my mouth shut all these years, honestly, I've _tried_ to like her. Because she's our cousin and Ari's godmother and we're supposed to love her because she's family but...Sonny, she's a bitch." 

"Will, don't say that," Sonny sighed, "What makes you say she's a bitch?" 

Will gritted his teeth before handing him his phone, "Read through the wonderful conversation." 

Sonny went silent before looking up at him, "Seriously?" 

Will just shrugged. 

Sonny shook his head, "We'll talk to her when you're better and get this sorted out, okay?" 

Will snorted, "I don't care if we do," he said simply, lying down in bed. 

Sonny just sighed and kissed his head, "Sorry she's being..." 

"A bitch," Will supplied.

"Please stop wording it that way," Sonny groaned. 

"A royal bitch," Will mumbled. 

"I'm going to go back down to the party," Sonny laughed quietly, "Need anything?" 

"Abigail to stop being a bit-"

"Goodnight, Will," Sonny rolled his eyes, walking out. 

* * *

"Well, that was entertaining," Will laughed as he helped Sonny clean up all the wrapping paper. 

Ari had taken her new toys up to her room already and hid away with them in a blanket fort she made. 

"Here, let me get that," Sonny said, trying to take it. 

"Sonny...it's a cold and it's wrapping paper," Will laughed. 

Sonny rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around his waist, "Merry Christmas." 

Will grinned and kissed him before pulling back quickly, "I'm going to get you sick." 

"Don't care," Sonny pointed up, "Mistletoe. We have to." 

Will smiled when Sonny kissed him again. 

"Wow, you're sure sick, aren't you?" someone asked suddenly. 

They pulled away and saw Abigail standing there with boxes in her arms. 

Will gritted his teeth. 

_Bitch,_ Will thought in his head. 

Sonny walked over and helped her with the boxes quickly, "What's all this?" 

"Ari's presents...a few other things," Abigail said simply, "There's some cookies in there too and the top box is breakable, be careful." 

Sonny nodded and put them on the coffee table. 

"Thanks for coming by," Will said simply, "And yes, I'm still sick, in case you can't tell by my voice, but I still wanted to see my daughter open her presents." 

"Whatever," Abigail shrugged, "The top one is for you, the second one is cookies, and the rest is Ari's," she said before going to walk out. 

Will looked confused and walked over, opening the box. He froze when he saw what was in it, "Are you kidding me?!" he demanded, his voice cracking because of how raspy his voice was. 

"I figured you should have it," Abigail said, "It belongs here, with your real family."

"Will, just calm down," Sonny sighed, walking over, "What is it?" 

"My ornament for the tree!" Will yelled, "You have no right to just...kick an ornament out, Abigail! That's not your job! You didn't make this tradition! Alice did!" 

"Well, I'm in charge of it now and I say you're kicked out!" Abigail yelled, "Be with your real family."

"Oh my God, that is _rich_!" Will yelled, " _Nick_ still has an ornament on there after he tried to _rape_ Gabi and steal our baby! Your father has one on there and he did rape someone!" "

Don't talk about him like that!" Abigail yelled. 

"Why does no one face the truth about that?! Seriously! Somebody tell me!" Will yelled, "You look down on this family, yet yours isn't exactly full of saints either!" 

"Shut up, Will!" Abigail snapped, tears in her eyes. 

"No, you shut up, Abigail!" Will snapped, tears in his eyes as well, "Take your stupid stuff, I don't want to be in your family anyways if this is how I'm going to be treated," Will yelled, shoving the box into her arms. 

Abigail dropped the box and the ornament shattered. 

They all fell silent.

Will stared at it for a moment before running upstairs quickly. 

"That was out of line, Abby," Sonny shook his head, "We're all a family here...you can't just kick him out." 

Abigail took a deep breath, "He kicked himself out."

"You know I always found it funny," Sonny shook his head, "That everyone got an ornament on that tree except me. The first year I went, yeah, I accepted it, we weren't married. But then Gabi got one...and I sat there awkwardly while everyone went up and put it on there. Then the year after that...I know we were having problems but still...nothing," he crossed his arms, "Want to explain that?" 

Abigail shook her head, "Nothing personal, we just forgot." 

"You forgot?" Sonny laughed, "You forgot that I married Will? You forgot that Nick Fallon and your father still have an ornament on that tree and I didn't?! You just kicked Will out of your family, Abigail! What the hell is the _matter_ with you?"

"I knew that you were going to end up like Victor," Abigail blurted out before she could stop herself, "I knew you would just end up fighting with Chad and causing nothing but trouble so I just...we never brought up making you an ornament. Your family is nothing but trouble, Sonny-" 

"Get out," Sonny snapped.

"Excuse me?" Abigail demanded. 

"You aren't a part of my family, get out," Sonny said, "Now." 

"I wanted to see Ari open her gifts-" 

"Seriously, get out," Sonny pointed at the door, "You've upset my husband on Christmas, you've tried to kick him out of his own family, and you've insulted mine. Get. Out." 

Abigail stared at him before shaking her head and walking out.

Sonny ran upstairs and stopped when he heard talking. 

"And then he can be friends with Mr. Bear," Ari giggled. 

"Good idea, sweetheart," Will said, his voice still sounding slightly plugged up as he helped her put all the new stuffed animals on her bed. 

"Will," Sonny said, leaning in the doorway, "We should talk." 

"Not in the mood for a lecture, I'm busy," Will said simply, "Okay, so what should we name this guy?" 

Sonny sighed and walked in, "He looks like a Tommy to me." 

Ari giggled, "No, Papa, she's a girl!" 

"Hey, she can have a boy name!" Sonny defended himself, "Let her live her dream, Ari!" 

Ari burst into a fit of giggles. 

* * *

"Ari's asleep," Will announced, walking downstairs, "Where is everyone?"

"Christmas thing at St. Lukes," Sonny shrugged, "I figured you wouldn't want to go." 

Will just shook his head and finished cleaning up the wrapping paper, "We made a mess of the place," he mumbled, putting it in the garbage bag.

Sonny sighed, helping him before tying the bag shut, "Yeah, Henderson is with his family, we got him a plane ticket so he could go there. Man, Uncle Vic doesn't even know how to take his own coffee cup out. I've had to take it out for him the last three days." 

"Oh, poor baby," Will said sarcastically. 

Sonny elbowed him in the ribs playfully. 

"What happened in here?" Victor demanded as he walked in. 

"I was denounced," Will shrugged. 

"Excuse me?" Victor demanded. 

Sonny sighed, "It's a big misunderstanding-" 

"Abigail thought I was faking being sick so she said something along the lines of that I just wanted to be with my real family anyways," Will cut Sonny off, "So she showed up here with Ari's gifts and cookies and then she had my ornament from the tree and said it should be with my real family."

"Well, she's a bitch, isn't she?" Victor asked bluntly. 

"Uncle Vic!" Sonny scolded. 

"I told you so," Will said simply.

"She isn't a bitch," Sonny sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "She's just angry and she'll get over it."

"I don't want to be in her stupid family anyways," Will mumbled. 

"Hey, don't talk about Maggie's family like that," Victor said, "But, you're welcome to our traditions in our family," he said simply.

"Pass," Will said, "I don't understand Greek traditions." 

"You've been married to him for how long? Teach him something," Victor told Sonny, "And we'll start our own tradition with a tree if it makes you feel better, Will," he said before walking out. 

"I like your uncle, he's cool," Will mumbled, sitting on the steps and looking down at the broken ornament. 

"Will," Sonny sat down beside him, "Don't give up on this so easily. You're really calm about this and I think that maybe you should just talk to- oh," he said when he saw tears start to go down Will's face. 

"My family isn't stupid," Will choked out, "I love them." 

"I know," Sonny said, pulling him into a hug.

"They think I'm a horrible person and none of them love me now," Will whispered, hiding his face in Sonny's shoulder, "It's over."

"It's not over," Sonny rubbed his shoulder, "They can't exactly make you change your last name or who your dad is, Will."

"I could change my last name...be a part of your family," Will mumbled. 

"I thought we agreed we weren't doing name changes?" Sonny asked. 

Will just shrugged. 

"Will, you can't just forget your family," Sonny sighed. 

Will swallowed, "I like to forget my problems until they go away." 

Sonny sighed, putting his arm around him and rubbing his shoulder, "I'm sure this will all blow over soon enough."


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't blow over. \

Next Christmas, Will still wasn't talking to Abigail or any of the Hortons (or Deverauxs or most Bradys) at this point. Even JJ snapped at him at one point and he was usually nice to Will.

"Hey," Sonny peeked in the room, "Oh," he said when he saw Will video chatting with his mom and the kids.

"Sonny!" Sydney called, waving at the screen.

"Sorry, I thought you were done," Sonny walked over and leaned on the couch, "Hi, guys. Merry Christmas Eve."

"We were just getting ready to go to a party, sweetie, or we would talk longer," Sami smiled.

"Kid friendly, I hope," Will laughed.

"Will, I'm fourteen!" Johnny laughed.

"Better safe than sorry," Will pointed at him.

"Yes, it is, sweetie," Sami laughed, "I love you...all of you. Give Ari my love and have fun at the tree trimming," she smiled before the screen went back to Will's home screen on himself, Sonny, and Ari.

"She doesn't know?" Sonny asked.

Will shook his head no, "It would just worry her and then she would come back here to rip Abigail's hair out of her head or something."

"Sounds like your mom," Sonny kissed his head, "Okay, so the party is tonight...but meanwhile, I have a surprise for you," he said, grabbing it from the closet in the living room.

"No Christmas presents are allowed to be opened until tomorrow," Will laughed, sitting up, "Okay, big box," he said when he saw it.

Sonny rolled his eyes, sitting the box on the table and sat down beside him, "It's a Christmas _Eve_ present."

Will raised an eyebrow and took the lid off of the box, "Wow, Sonny..." he trailed off.

The box was full of ornaments, each packed just so they wouldn't get broken. All the ornaments had a name on it, except this time from the Kiriakis family.

"I figured...since you say you don't want to go there...I can bring the tradition to you," Sonny pursed his lips, "Even though I still think that you should go, I want you to be happy," he said quietly, "Do you like them?"

Will nodded and wiped his eyes quickly, "I love them, Sonny."

"Well, they're not all yours," Sonny stuck his tongue out.

Will laughed quietly and grabbed an ornament out, "This one is my favorite."

Sonny laughed quietly when he saw it was his.

"I've waited for this one for way too long," Will said before kissing him.

Sonny kissed back and smiled, "Now, I would say we should get everyone here, but with my family, that's kind of impossible. So what do you say we hang the ornaments of the people who aren't here and leave the ones with the names of the people who will be at the party?"

Will smiled, "Good idea."

"Maggie," Sonny stood up when she walked in. She looked like she was going out.

"Aren't you coming?" Maggie asked.

Will swallowed, "Aunt Maggie, I love you....but you know I'm not welcome there anymore."

"Oh, sweetheart..." Maggie trailed off and froze when she saw the box.

"We were just..." Sonny trailed off.

"They're beautiful," Maggie smiled, "And if you really can't come...I'm glad you have these," she hugged them and kissed both their cheeks, "I'll see you both tonight. Leave my ornament for me."

Sonny sighed in relief when she walked out, "I thought she was going to be mad or something."

"Come on," Will smiled, pulling him up, "We have a tree to decorate."

"Should we let Ari help?" Sonny asked.

"She has all of the other ornaments to hang later...I just don't want her to break them," Will gestured to the giant box of ornaments, "She can have all the fun in the world hanging that stuff."

Sonny smiled, "Good idea, she's with Kate anyways."

Will raised an eyebrow.

"Window shopping, apparently," Sonny laughed.

"That means she's going to come back with a million things, Sonny," Will groaned.

"Hey, she's already spoiled rotten, can't help it," Sonny chuckled, taking one out.

"Who's Antonia?" Will asked, "You really went all out for these, didn't you?"

"Went all the way back to the beginning of our family tree," Sonny smiled, "She was Uncle Vic's grandmother...I'm pretty sure."

"You're adorable," Will smiled, "And I'm sure he'll be happy to see these."

"Hopefully," Sonny laughed quietly, hanging it up.

"And Demetrius?" Will asked.

"His grandfather," Sonny nodded.

Will hung up the ornament beside the one that Sonny hung up and smiled, "There," he said and walked over to the box, "You seriously have family members named Aristotle?"

"Hey, I told you we were Greek," Sonny chuckled, taking it from him and hanging it up.

"And Athena?" Will laughed, hanging it up beside the other one.

"My Uncle Vic's aunt and uncle," Sonny smiled slightly, "Never met them."

Will nodded and pulled out the ornament, "Sophie?"

"Uncle Vic's mom," Sonny pursed his lips, taking the ornament out carefully and hanging it up.

"Yurgos?" Will asked, making sure it pronounce it correctly.

"Uncle Vic's dad," Sonny sighed, "All I know about him is that he was killed in a car bombing."

"I'm guessing that's one of those mafia things we're not allowed to talk about?" Will asked, hanging his ornament beside Sophie's.

"Exactly," Sonny smiled.

They continued to hang the ornaments until the tree was practically full.

"Should we hang your brothers'?" Will asked quietly, "I mean...they're going to be late."

"Yeah, let's hang those too," Sonny smiled weakly, "I don't know if Alex will even show up, honestly."

Will bit his lip, "Sonny, I'm sure he'll come around, okay?"

Sonny just sighed and hung Alex's bulb. Will hung the twins and then smiled, "There."

"I kind of like this tradition," Sonny smiled slightly.

"I like that you finally got an ornament," Will smiled, walking over and sitting on the couch.

"What the hell is this?" Victor asked as he walked in.

Will knew he wasn't being mean, he was pretty much always grumpy anymore.

"We made our own version of the Horton Tree Trimming," Sonny smiled, "Great, isn't it?"

Will bit his lip nervously.

"You really went far back, didn't you?" Victor asked.

Sonny nodded, "I wanted everyone to be included."

Victor looked at the tree before looking back at them, "Good job," he said simply, "Where is all of Ari's stuff?"

"She's going to be home soon and she'll be decorating everything else," Sonny smiled, "Then tonight everyone at the party will put their ornaments up and then someone can put the star on the tree."

"Good idea," Victor said simply before slowly walking out of the room.

"Your uncle is so badass," Will laughed.

"I know," Sonny smiled, putting his arm around him, "There's mistletoe."

"Yeah, across the room, in the doorway," Will laughed.

Sonny rolled his eyes and kissed him anyways. Will hummed happily against his lips, wrapping his arms around his neck.

* * *

"This was such a good idea," Adrienne said, hanging her ornament on the tree, "Where did you have these made, Sonny?" 

"This place down the street, I think that's where the Hortons get them done too," Sonny said.

"No," Will mumbled, "Tom Horton's mother used to make them and when she passed, A-Alice made them and I don't know who's making them now," he rambled quickly.

Sonny smiled at him, "My bad. You certainly know your history."

Will smiled and kissed his cheek before hanging his ornament beside Sonny's, "I love you." 

"I love you too," Sonny grinned kissing him again. 

Will smiled before walking over, "Well, Miss. Arianna Grace, do you want to hang yours the highest?" 

"Yes!" the six year-old said quickly. 

Will smiled, "Well, then," he picked her up, "Let's go."

"Will, be careful," Sonny sighed, "We don't need either of you falling into the tree." 

"We're fine, Sonny," Will rolled his eyes and lifted Ari so she could hang her ornament close to the top of the tree. He put her down and smiled at the others, "Sorry, guys, Ari is the most popular so she hung hers the highest." 

"Okay, so, Ari, do you want to put the star on?" Sonny asked.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she said quickly.

Sonny laughed and gave Will a look, "There's electricity involved in this, I think I'll pick her up." 

Will crossed his arms, "Are you implying that I'm clumsy?"

"No, I'm _saying_ your clumsy," Sonny said, making everyone laugh. 

He picked up Ari, "Okay, now put it right on the top so it won't fall."

Ari giggled and put the star on the tree carefully.

"Okay," Sonny put her down on her feet and plugged in the tree, making everything light up. 

"That's beautiful, guys," Adrienne smiled, "You guys did a great job."

"Thanks," Will whispered, "Ari actually did most of the work."

"It's snowing!" Ari yelled, looking out the window, "Daddy! Papa! It's snowing, let's go outside!" 

"Get your coat," Will said simply, grabbing his scarf. 

Sonny sighed, grabbing his gloves and hat, "I swear, we just do whatever she wants whenever she wants." 

"Pretty much," Justin said. 

"Oh well," Victor waved his hand dismissively, "She deserves to be treated like a princess. While she's gone I can eat the Christmas cookies." 

"Oh, no you don't," Maggie said, "You're on a limit, your doctor said so." 

Sonny just laughed and watched as Will walked out the front door with Ari...in just a scarf and a coat. 

"Damn it, Will!" Sonny groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose, "He didn't wear his gloves or his hat again. He never learns, I swear..." he grabbed a pair of gloves and a hat and stalked outside, "Will Horton!" 

"Yeah?" Will asked, already helping Ari roll the bottom of a snowman.

"I don't understand how you can forget gloves," Sonny said, "Your hands are already freezing," he huffed, putting the gloves on Will's hands, "Seriously, we don't want a repeat of last year."

"I was sick before Christmas Eve last year," Will mumbled.

Sonny put the hat on him and pulled it over his eyes. 

"Hey!" Will laughed.

Sonny picked up some snow and made a snowball before throwing it at him. 

Ari giggled and followed his actions. 

"Hey, this is an ambush!" Will yelled, picking up a snowball and throwing one at Sonny, "This isn't fair, it's two against one!" 

"It's totally fair!" Ari giggled, throwing another one. 

* * *

"They look so happy," Adrienne said, watching out the window with Victor, Maggie, and Justin.

"One big happy family," Victor muttered, sneaking a cookie from the table and walking away. 

* * *

A car pulled up and Melanie got out with Daniel. 

"Hey!" Will yelled, "Melanie, I'm being ambushed, come and help me!" 

Melanie ran over quickly, leaving her dad behind and throwing a snowball at Will. 

"Oh come on!" Will laughed. Ari ran over and tackled him into a snow pile.

"Now this isn't fair at all!" Will laughed. 

"Alright, alright," Sonny walked over, "Let's give him a break before he starts crying." 

Will narrowed his eyes playfully as Sonny walked over to help him up and threw a handful of snow at him as soon as he approached.

"Hey, I was going to kiss you," Sonny groaned. 

Will made grabby hands at him from the snow pile and Sonny leaned down, kissing him deeply. 

"Come on, Ari," Melanie said, "Let's go inside and get warm. Let your daddies be teenagers again for a while. You can finish your snowperson later." 

"I made cookies!" Ari said, pulling her inside, "Come on, they're really good. Uncle Victor keeps trying to eat all of them! We have to hurry." 

Melanie laughed as she drug her inside.

"I miss being a teenager with you," Sonny laughed, pulling away.

"Excuse you?!" Will laughed, "You were never a teenager with me! You met me when I was what? Sixteen? Seventeen? You were, like...twenty something then." 

"Hey, that's not that bad," Sonny laughed. 

"Seriously, you robbed the cradle," Will snorted.

"I'm like...three years older than you, shut up," Sonny laughed, kissing him again, "Age is just a number." 

Will rolled his eyes and kissed him again before shoving him into the snow pile and running away.

"Oh, come on, Will!" Sonny laughed. 

* * *

"Are you okay?" Sonny murmured that night.

"Yeah," Will whispered, lying beside him, "I just...it's weird, y'know? Like, last year I didn't go because I was sick but this year I didn't go because...I don't know," he mumbled, "It's stupid, I shouldn't be upset." 

"It's okay to be upset, Will..." Sonny sighed, "We could go over tomorrow maybe-"

"No," Will shook his head, "No...that...that's over," he said, crawling over in bed and lying in his arms, "Sonny?" 

"Hmm?" Sonny asked, rubbing his back. 

"You're my family," Will whispered, "You, Ari...even Uncle Vic and Adrienne and Justin. They're my family."

"Will..." "Abigail was right," Will whispered, "Family is people who care about you and love you no matter what. They don't ever judge you...and your mom barely does that to me anymore. Half of my family would never stand beside me when I was in trouble and you guys...you do that." 

"But-"

"You're my home," Will swallowed, "I love you, Sonny." 

"I love you too," Sonny hugged him tightly, closing his eyes. 

"Merry Christmas," Will said against his shoulder when he glanced up at the clock.


End file.
